Vous avez dit Quidditch ?
by Karok
Summary: Réédition de tout les chapitres, ajout du 7e et bonne nouvelle, allez lire ! R&R please
1. L'étranger

Titre: Vous avez dit Quidditch? 

Tout d'abord, bonjour à vous lecteur (c'est a toi que je parle:) ) .

Merci de lire ma première Fic, je n'étais pas sûr de le mettre en lire mais Skadia(en passant allez lire sa fic 'Voyage' elle est excellente:) ) ma convaincu de m'essayer. Bon, je vous laisse sur mon premier chapitre intitulé :

( Disclaimer : Tous les persos appartienne a J.K. Rowling, sauf Diego

Rating : tous âges )

L'étranger 

Harry s'était levé ce matin-là comme èa l'habitude, au son de la voix de Ron qui lui disait de se dépêcher. Étant en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps, même s'il n'était qu'en octobre. C'était pire que d'habitude, tous les professeurs s'étaient donnés le mot, ils avaient assez de devoir pour en faire pendant une semaine sans arrêt(pas même pour dormir ). Même Lupin, redevenu prof de DCFM depuis deux ans, leur en donnait ! Mais bon, Harry, Ron et Hermione (surtout Hermione) ne rechignait pas parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils en avaient besoin pour leurs carrières respectives. Ron et Harry voulant devenir Auror, Hermione, professeur de DCFM.

Ils descendirent donc à la grande salle pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner lorsque, arrivés dans le hall, ils virent Dumbledore accueillir un étrange personnage. Même dans un monde sorcier, cet homme avait l'air étrange avec son capuchon rouge vif et son visage, qu'on ne voyait pas en fait. Chose rare depuis que Harry avait défait Voldemort au cours de l'année dernière, Dumbledore ne le salua pas et se dépêcha d'amener le voyageur ailleurs . Le trio haussa les épaules et allèrent manger. Depuis la condamnation de certains mangemorts ce n'était pas rare de recevoir de nouveaux élèves que leurs parents n'autorisait pas a venir à Poudlard avant la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, donc il pensèrent que c'était un étudiant plus vieux.

Mais au dîner, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de le voir assit à la droite de Dumbledore, la ou était assis McGonagall à l'habitude. Il était facile a remarquer, il avait encore sa cape rouge vif mais il avait enlever son capuchon. Il avait de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux en batailles noirs avec de subtil reflet rouge et indigo par-ci, par-là. Harry et Hermione commençaient à se poser des questions pendant que Ron s'empiffrait encore dans le plateau de poulets frit placé devant lui.

- A qui il te fait penser ? Murmura Hermione pour ne pas que les autres Gryffondors les entendent.

- Son visage me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais pas qui, dis Harry.

- De quoi vous parler, dis Ron en crachant du poulet sur Hermione, assise en face de lui.

- De l'homme assit a coté de Dumbledore, si t'arrêterait de manger comme un goinfre tu le saurais de quoi on parle.

- Arrêtez de vous chicaner et Ron dis-moi si tu as déjà vu cet homme ?

- Euh, je pense que oui, au ministère je pense, il parlait avec des gens que mon père connaît.

- Tu devrais … Harry fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui se levait et qui commençait à parler.

Toute la grande salle devint silencieuse, comme à toutes les fois que Dumbledore parlait.

- Je suis navré d'interrompre ce merveilleux dîner mais je dois vous présenter mon invité. Vous l'avez peut-être déjà vu dans La Gazette du Sorcier mais pour les autres je vous le présente (l'inconnu se leva)voici Diego Fleck, employé au ministère de la magie comme défenseurs des jeunes sorciers et conseiller au département des sports magiques. Il est ici a titre de recruteur pour une nouvelle ligue de Quidditch inter-école. Il va vous expliquer mieux que moi ce nouveau projet. Je lui laisse donc la parole.

- Merci professeur Dumbledore, comme vous disiez tout ceci est encore un projet mais comme je veux vraiment que ca marche j'aie demandé aux différents directeurs des principales écoles de sorcellerie et ils ont accepté de joué quelques matchs d'essais. Mais pour constituer les équipes de chaque école des meilleurs joueurs, je dois me rendre à Poudlard, à BeauxBatons et à Durmstrang moi-même pour assister à des matchs pour effectuer des sélections. Je serais donc arbitre de deux matchs opposant les quatre maisons pour voir les joueurs évolués sur le terrain. Mais comme je sais que certains joueurs ne le font que pour le plaisir, je demanderais à ceux qui veulent être choisi de m'apporter un texte d'un demi-parchemin disant pourquoi ils veulent faire partie de la ligue ainsi que leur nom, âge et maison. Je vous apporterez plus de détails quant a la façon de me les faire parvenir et sur la sélection demain pendant le dîner.

Et il se rassit et le silence disparut avant même qu'il ne touche sa chaise. Tout le monde parlait en même temps.

- Je devrais jouer dans l'équipe de Poudlard, ça fait sept ans que je suis attrapeur pour Gryffondor, je suis le meilleur, dit Harry la tête haute comme le faisait son père lorsqu'il était jeune.

- C'est vrai mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'en vanter, dis Ron qui ne faisait parti de l'équipe que depuis sa cinquième année.

- Toi aussi tu aurais peut-être des chances, Ron, tu es meilleur que le gardien des Serpentards et des Poufsouffles. Ajouta Hermione en finissant son verre de jus de citrouille. Vous venez, nous avons encore des devoirs à faire.

- Hermione ! Dirent en cœur Harry et Ron.

- Pour une fois qu'on pouvait parler d'autre chose que de devoir, il fallait que tu nous le rappelle, dit Ron en se levant pour la suivre, elle et Harry jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui chantait à tue-tête une chanson en latin.

Oh ! Non, pas encore, pensèrent le trio, ils durent hurler le mot de passe pour qu'elle les laisse enfin passé. Hermione leurs fit faire les devoirs de métamorphose et de potion ce soir-là, donc ils se couchèrent encore les derniers.

-------------------------------

Bon je sais que mon premier chapitre est court mais je voulais vous intéresser à lire la suite. Je suis désolé si la mise en page est pourrie mais c'est pas de ma faute (une des seules choses que je comprends pas dans mon ordi ) Et vous savez que si vous voulez la suite il faut appuyer sur le petit bouton a gauche en bas-là (Reviews please, j'aimerai vos commentaires positifs ou négatifs, si c'est pour améliorer ma fic, je les acceptes) Je devrais vous donner la suite dans environ une semaine.

Bisous Karok


	2. L'inscription

Salut aux lecteurs,

Disclamer: Tous ces personnage appartienne a J.K.Rowling et seul Diego est de moi (peut-etre aussi d'autres persos des autres écoles )

Réponse aux reviews

Reva7 , MoiToiMoi , Jamesie-cass , Skadia 

Merci pour vos reviews , j'ai pris mon courage a deux mains et je vous donne la suite .

**Vous avez dit Quidditch ?**

Chapitre 2 : **L'inscription**

Donc le lendemain au dîner , le trio attendait avec impatience que Diego leur fasse part des ces intentions. Malheureusement, ils durent attendre jusqu'à l'apparition des plateaux de dessert sur les tables magiques avant qu'il se mette a parler. Dès qu'il se leva tout le monde se tut,

-Comme je vous avait dit hier je vous donne donc les informations concernant les inscriptions et les matchs. Donc ,ceux et celles qui veulent s'inscrire , je le rappelle, doivent écrire un demi-parchemin sur pourquoi ils veulent faire partir de l'équipe,devront me l'apporter dans mon bureau, situé a coté du bureau de Rusard. Vous devez me le donner avant le 30 octobre sinon vous ne pourrez participez.Et pour ceux qui n'aurait pas déjà compris , pour participez vous devez déjà faire parti de l'équipe de votre maison.. Donc , les matchs auront lieu les 3 et 10 décembre sur le terrain de Quidditch ( _NDl'A: qui aurait deviner ? ) _a 13h . Dans le match du 3 s'affronterons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle . Donc le 10, il y aura confrontation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. J'attends vos parchemins, et bonne fin de soirée.

-Hé Weasley , tu crois que tu pourrais faire parti d'une équipe ? Ah non! C'est vrai avec ce vieux bout de bois qui te sers de balai , tu ne peux presque plus voler , cria Malefoy de la table des Serpentards.

Tous les Serpentards se mirent à rire .

-Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je-vais-le-tuer! Marmonna Ron entre ses dents.

-Laisse-le faire il est seulement stupide, lachâ Hermione . Harry a tu commencé a écrire pour ton inscripton ?

Euh, non pas encore , pourquoi ?

Parce que le 30 c'est dans 1 semaine ! Tu n'as pas de temps a perdre!

Je commencerai a l'écrire ce soir 'Mione mais je ne sais pas quoi écrire.

Moi non plus je sais pas , dis Ron , la mine défaite.

Allez, venez , je vais vous aidez . Pour une fois que ce n'est pas pour un devoir! Dit Hermione en soupirant.

Ils prirent le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor en parlant de l'insulte de Malefoy. Comme d'habitude , Hermione les laissait l'insulter à leurs tour sans dire un mot . Ils prirent leurs place préférées , les plus près du feu , et les garçons sortirent des parchemins et des plumes. Harry et Ron commencèrent , chacun sur leur parchemin :

_Nom : Harry Potter Nom :Ronald Weasley Âge : 17 ans Âge : 17 ans Maison :GryffondorMaison :Gryffondor Position : Attrapeur Position : Gardien_

_Années de Quidditch : 7 ans Années de Quidditch :3 ans _

- Ensuite on écrit quoi ? demanda Ron

Pourquoi vous voulez faire parti de l'équipe de Poudlard , lâcha Hermione , M. Fleck l'a dit tout a l'heure.

Parce que j'aime le Quiddicht ? Dit Harry , interrogateur.

Ce n'est pas assez , tout le monde va écrire ça , il vous faut une raison que seul vous , avez .

Euh , parce que j'ai un don , et qu'il n'y a pas eu un match ou je n'est pas attraper le Vif d'or est-ce que c'est valable ca?

Oui, si tu ne leurs dit pas que les autres fois c'était parce qu'on avait ensorceler ton balai ou un cognard . Dit Ron en riant .

Il écrivit , pendant qu' Hermione lisait par dessus son épaule :

_J'aimerai faire parti de l'équipe de Poudlard parce que je suis un excellent joueur, étant donné que j'ai commencé en première année (ce qui est une exception ici) et que , a part les 2-3 fois ou je me suis blessé , j'ai toujours attrapé le Vif d'or et ce, fessant gagné la plupart du temps l'équipe de Gryffondor. Nous avons même gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons4 fois ._

Et moi j'écris quoi ? Gémit Ron , son parchemin étant encore presque vierge.

Euh, que tu vient d'une lignée de grands joueurs et que tu as autant de talents qu'eux et que si tu n'a participez avant c'était parce que le poste était déjà occupé par un très bon joueur (_ N.D.A. : rappelez-vous Olivier Duboisqui était en 7e année dans le 5e tome, Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu ) . _Dit Hermione .

OK quelque chose comme ça peut-être , Écrivit Ron :

_J'aimerai faire parti de l'équipe de Poudlard parce que je crois que j'ai du talent inné pour ce sport étant dans une famille qui y a toujours joué , mes frères (Charlie , Bill , George et Fred ) était dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Nous y avons toujours joué à la maison même étant petit avec de petit balai .Et j'aurais aimé faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor avant mais l'équipe était complète j'ai été accepté lorsque le gardien , un très bon joueur a quitté l'école.Donc c'est pour cela que je voudrais faire partie de l'équipe._

Bravo , les garçons , maintenant on pourrai faire le devoir de DFCM que Lupin a donné. Vous vous souvenez, c'est de pratiquer les sorts de défense contre les Animagus.

Elle fit apparaître magiquement des coussins qui couvrir une partie du sol de la salle commune. Ils se lancèrent des sorts toute la soirée alternant de partenaire tandis que le troisième mangeait du chocolat. Ils ne se couchèrent donc pas très tard se soir là.

Vous avez probablement remarqué que les deux premier chapitres ne couvrait qu'une journée chacun mais ne vous inquiéter pas se ne sera pas comme ca à tout les chapitres. Et je suis désolé si mon deuxième a été plus long a envoyer , j'ai eu des problème d'ordi je n'ai pu poster mon chap avant. Si vous voulez que j'écrive plus vite quelques reviews pourrait m'aider , n'oubliez pas le petit bouton a gauche, en bas.

Bisoux

Karok


	3. Mystere et Parchemin

Salut a vous , lecteur,

Je suis en vacances cette semaine donc mon chap vous arrive un peu tard mais je vous le donne. Bonne lecture.

Reviews :

Jamesie-cass : Oui , il est un peu vantard mais il est comme son père a son age.Mais lui, il s'en rendra compte et sa changera.Peut-etre pas dans ce chapitre mais voilà la suite.

TiaDragonsMistress : Merci pour ta reviews Tia :) :P

Et aussi a tous ceux qui lisent sans écrire de reviews. Merci .

Disclaimer : Tous les personnage principaux appatienne a J.K .Rowling mais les noms de certains joueurs, Diego et l'histoire sont a moi.

(Cette histoire est écrit a la francaise donc pour les québecois qui la lise le petit-déjeuner cest le déjeuner, le déjeuner c'est le diner et le diner c'est le souper)

Vous avez dit Quidditch ?

Chap 3 : Mystère et Parchemin 

Harry et Ron avaient écrient leurs lettres d'inscriptions la veille mais Ron hésitait encore à aller la donner M.Fleck. Harry et Hermione durent le pousser jusque-là mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Diego sortit de son bureau avant meme qu'ils n'aient frapper à la porte.

- Vous êtes probablement un Weasley , vous? Dit Diego

- Oui , je suis Ronald Weasley , pourquoi ?

- J'ai entendu parler de vos frères et de leurs talents et puisqu'ils ont tous les cheveux roux ,je vous ai reconnu comme un des leurs.Vous venez vous inscrire j'espère ?

- Euh ! Oui ,voici mon parchemin.

- Et voici le mien , dit Harry en lui tendant le papier.

- Vous, vous devez etre Harry Potter ?J'ai déjà vu jouer votre père lorsque j'était jeune et j'espère que ce talent s'est transmis de génération en génération.

- Oui sûrement, je suis à la même position que lui, je suis attrapeur , dit Harry en rougissant.

- Donc je prends vos parchemins , et je crois vous voir a la partie du 10 , puisque vous etes Gryffondors, que je vois a vos couleurs. Bonne chance !

- Merci M.Fleck. .Dirent Harry et Ron en rougissant, ce qui , pour Ron , fit paraître ses cheveux encore plus rouge.

- Venez les garçons , nous allons être en retard au cours de Métamorphose.Et je ne crois pas que vous voulez une retenue , dit Hermione en les entrainant avec elle.

La journée se termina comme les autres, encore à faires des devoirs sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione.

Le 31 arriva.

Au diner, Diego , qui avait finalement reçu les inscriptions de tous les joueurs de Quidditch. Ou presque puisque tous les joueurs de l'école s'accordait sans même le savoir pour dire qu'une occasion dans ce genre ne se répéterais pas deux fois.Se faire remarquer par Floyd Dowell , le nouveau ministre des sports magiques , depuis que Ludo Verpey était devenu fou à cause de tous les etres, vivants et non-vivants , lui demandant de remboursé ses dettes, (il était maintenant a Ste-Mangouste, l'hopital pour les maladies magiques) n'était pas une occasion à manquer. Donc, au diner , Diego se leva au moment ou les plats principaux disparaissait et ou les dessert commençait à apparaître.

- Donc , nous voici à la date fixé , limite a laquelle je vous avait demandé de m'apporter vos inscriptions.J'ai donc reçu les parchemins de tous les joueurs interressé.J'ai aussi reçu des parchemins des non-membres des équipes , mais j'ai du refuser, malheureusement pour ceux qui me les avait donner.Donc il y aura 26 concurrents dans ma liste pour l'équipe de Poudlard.Et comme je sais que vous êtes tous bons, je vous donne rendez-vous, tel que convenu samedi le 3 et le 10 pour les matchs.

Le diner se termina sur le tintamarre des élèves qui discutait des chance de leurs maisons d'avoir des joueurs dans l'équipe.

C'est la qu'Hermione, comme à son habitude calcula qu'avec les quatres maisons , il aurait du y avoir 28 inscriptions et non 26.Elle en fit part au garçons et à Ginny , assise à coté d'eux.

- Qui sont les deux qui ne se sont pas inscrits ?Demanda Harry, j'espère que se sont des Serpentards , en particulier Malefoy.

- Sûrement pas, dit Ginny , il est bien trop vantard pour ne pas s'etre inscrit.Probablement qu'il le fait seulement pour te bloquer le chemin et pour se faire voir.

- Tu as raison ,dit Harry en opinant de la tête , mais on peut quant meme esperer.De toute façon , je ne crois pas que ce soit des Gryffondors . Tout les joueurs de l'équipe m'ont dit qu'il voulait faire parti de cette ligue.

- Ça pourrait être des Poufsouffles ou des Serdaigles, ou bien Crabbe et Goyle, depuis qu'ils sont batteurs on dirait qu'ils sont encore plus imbéciles , je suis sur qu'ils n'ont pas compris c'était quoi une ligue inter-écoles, lança Ron en riant.On se demande pourquoi ils sont en septieme année, eux.

Le samedi suivant , le match opposant les Poufsouffles aux Serdaigles commença à 13h comme prévu. Toutes les maisons allèrent supporter les deux équipes, sauf bien sur les Serpentards qui huaient et qui riaient à chaque faux mouvement d'un joueur. Diego étant assis a coté de McGonagall , qui était elle-même assise à coté du nouveau commentateur, ne pouvait rien manqué de la partie. À peine cinq minutes après le début du match, un point fut marquer :

- Hudson fait la passe à Quirouak , dit hervé Daby , le nouveau commentateur , qui refait la passe à Hudson, qui l'envoie à Kennet.Il l'envoie dans l'anneau eeeeeeeeeeet c'est le but de par Nick Kennet. Ce fut comme cela tous le match. Le score finit 90 à 170 pour les Serdaigles qui avaient attrapés le Vif d'Or après 47 minutes de jeu.

Jespère que vous avez appreciez ce chap.Je devrai vous donner le chap 4 plus rapidement.Mais si vous vous servez du petit bouton en bas a gauche sa pourrait etre plus rapide.Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos commentaires , bons ou mauvais , si ca peut m'aider pour les prochain chap , je les prends . A+

Bisoux

Karok


	4. Je ne Joue plus!

**Vous avez dit Quidditch ?**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a J.K.R. sauf Diego et les nom des joueurs des équipes.

Étant donné que vous ne m'avez pas envoyer de reviews( je comprends avec la mise en page nul comme ca , c'est pas de ma faute j'ai pas tapé mon chap sur mon ordi donc le traitement de texte était &$$?$ ) mais j'espère que celui la sera comme il faut. Donc voici le chap 4.

**Je ne joue plus!**

Peu après le match , Harry , Ron et Hermione, qui se rendait chez Hagrid prendre le thé , virent des joueurs de Poufsouffles se chamailler près de la sortie du terrain de Quidditch. Pourquoi les Poufsouffles se criaient-ils dessus comme ca? Ils les entendait crier même à plus de 20 mètres de là.

« C'est de ta faute si on a perdu » Cria le plus grand.

« Non ,c'est pas parce que je suis gardien que c'est de ma faute »Répliqua le blond. « C'est de la faute à Harvey, il n'avait qu'à attraper le Vif plus rapidement »

« Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute, vous essayerais vous de l'attraper dans tout ce terrain. Et puis si Buteau , notre supposément batteur, ne m'avait pas envoyé un cognard dans l'estomac, je l'aurai eu avant Serdaigle. »

« Ah ! parce que ce serait de ma faute »Dit Buteau qui venait d'arriver, justement.

« Oui, »Reprit Harvey. « j'en ai assez de toujours recevoir tes cognards , tu n'est qu'un incompétent! Vous vous trouverez un nouvel attrapeur, parce que moi je ne veux plus jouer avec lui! »

« Non , tu reste parce que c'est moi qui s'en va »Répliqua Buteau.

« Je m'en vais pareil ! »

« Moi aussi je ne joue plus ! » Dirent les deux autres en cœur.

Nos trois amis, abasourdis , assistaient a cette scène, impuissant .Hermione, toujours la même, murmura aux garçons qu'avec ces quatre joueurs en moins, l'équipe de Poufsouffles n'était plus grand chose. Mais Harry rajouta que d'habitude ils ne se disputaient pas ou pas pour ça en tout cas. Ron acquiesça.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était qu'une scène semblable s'était dérouler au même moment entre les autres membres de l'équipe. Finalement, sans le savoir , toute l'équipe s'était dissoute d'elle-même.

Le soir , au dîner , tout le monde parlaient de la dissolution de l'équipe de Poufsouffles. Mais bizarrement , Diego avait l'air content qu'il y ai moins de candidat pour son équipe. A part lui , seul les Serpentards étaient heureux. Heureux d'avoir plus de chances d'être de l'équipe.

Malefoy cria soudainement pour que toute la salle l'entende .

« Ca ne fera pas de différence si l'équipe de Poufsouffle serait dans la course ou non , ils étaient trop nuls pour nous faire compétition depuis que Diggory est mort, l'équipe ne vaut plus rien, malgré qu'elle ne valait pas plus avant. »

La professeur Chourave se lèva alors d'un bond, choquée par la remarque de Malefoy.

« Comment osez-vous dire de telles choses M. Malefoy ? » Dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Il a le droit de s'exprimer, que je sache. » Répliqua Rogue en se levant à son tour pendant que Chourave se rassit, rouge de honte.

« Et de toute façon, il n'a pas tout à fait tort... »

« M. Malefoy, pour votre insolence, vous ne pourrez jouer au match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. » Coupa Mcgonagall, elle aussi outragée du comportement irrespectueux du jeune Serpentard envers les Poufsouffles, ainsi qu'envers la mémoire de Cédric.

« Que je sache, Professeur, se n'est pas vous la directrice de sa maison mais moi, donc vous n'avez rien à dire! » Siffla Rogue.

« Ça suffit! » Les interrompis Dumbledore. « Minerva, Severus, cesser ces enfantillages. Votre punition sera une retenue pendant votre prochain entraînement de Quidditch, à nettoyer la salle des trophées. »

« Mais… Mais… M. le directeur, c'est l'unique entraînement avant le match contre Gryffondor... » Protesta faiblement Malefoy.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, car vous êtes très bon, si j'ai bien compris les sous-entendus de vos paroles contre les Poufsouffles... »

« Bon , maintenant, tout le monde retourne à sa maison, il est tard ! » Reprit Dumbledore. « Et je crois que vous êtes tous fatiguer après cette journée mouvementée »

Tous le monde se leva en maugréant contre Malefoy, en particulier ceux qui n'avait pas finit leur dessert. Y comprit Crabbe et Goyle que Malefoy fit taire avec un seul regard. Mais aussi Ron et Neville qui au moins avait penser de prendre ce qu'il leur restait avant que tout disparaisse par la magie des Elfes qui avaient tout entendus.

Plus tard , vers minuit, Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui habituellement étaient seul dans la salle a cette heure tardive , se cherchait un coin tranquille pour discuté puisque presque tous les Gryffondors était encore debout. Tout le monde étaient estomaqué par ce qu'avait dit Malefoy. Même ceux de premier, deuxième et troisième année qui ne le connaissait pas mais à qui les plus vieux avaient raconté l'histoire de la Coupe de Feu.

Ils purent , vers 1h du matin se retrouvé près du feu.

« Pourquoi Malefoy a dit ça » dit Hermione « Il est méchant mais pas jusqu'à insultée les morts , je pense. »

« N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy , fils de Lucius Malefoy. »Continua Ron. « Même si Cédric Diggory était d'une famille entièrement constitué de sorciers, il était quand même a Poufsouffles. Pour tout les Malefoy, tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur sont bon à insulter, mort ou vivant »

« Tu as raison même si je trouve ca dégoûtant » Dit Hermione, découragée. « Tu ne dis rien Harry ? »

« Hein ? Non , je pensais a Cédric , a ce qu'il aurait pensé de son équipe si cela aurait arriver pendant qu'il était là. Ce n'est pas normal que les Poufsouffle se soit disputer comme ça. »

« Je sais mais c'est comme ça on ne peut plus rien changer, même avec la magie, je le sait, j'y ai déjà pensé la dernière fois qu'on s'étaient chicaner. »Pensa Hermione a voix haute.

« Oui , mais est-ce que ça se peut un sortilège qui ferait de disputer des personne pour un sujet pas important ? » Dit Ron en questionnant Hermione des yeux.

« Je sais pas , je n'y avais jamais pensé , on en a jamais eu besoin , mais peut-être. Il faudrait vérifier à la bibliothèque. »

_Je sais, je finis sec mais il est minuit et je travaille demain matin donc je vous laisse là-dessus. En passant je veux dire un gros merci a TiaMistressDragons, qui ma beaucoup aidée pour la scène de l'insulte. Merci Tia. Et n'hésiter pas a m'envoyer des reviews , bonne ou mauvaise , j'adore en recevoir._

_Bisoux_

_Karok_


	5. J'en suis sûr!

**Vous avez dit Quidditch ?**

_Salut a vous, Ô lecteurs. D'abord je veux m'excuser du retard pour ce 5e chapitre , j'ai quelque peu souffert du syndrome de la page blanche mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre et le voici._

Mais avant je veux dire un gros merci a ceux qui m'envoie des reviews depuis le premier chapitre : Jamesie-cass et TiaMistressDragon . : ) : )

**Chapitre 5 : J'en suis sûr!**

Le lundi suivant, pendant le cours de botanique qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffles , les Gryffondors furent surpris par quelque chose : aucun Poufsouffles ne s'adressait la parole sauf pour des banalités comme « Passe-moi la terre » ou « Donne-moi un pot. »

Hermione n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque pour aller voir si un sortilège de discorde existait mais elle en était convaincu à cause du comportement anormal de l'autre maison suite à leur défaite contre Serdaigle.

À la sortie du cours , on entendais les Gryffondors chuchoter à propos des autres mais les Poufsouffles s'en allaient , silencieux , chacun de leurs côtés. Harry regardait Chourave, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte , encore à ruminer les paroles de Malefoy et de Rogue de la veille. Elle s'en alla elle aussi en chuchotant pour elle-même.

Étant donné que leur prochain cours étaient dans la tour nord , ils ne purent aller a la bibliothèque mais il se dépêchèrent ensuite à dîner pour y aller.

Cela fesait ½ heure qu'ils cherchait lorsque Ron cria victoire.

« SILENCE! » cria Madame Pince assez fort pour que tout le monde se retourne .

« Oui, oui. » dit Ron tellement bas que seul Harry et Hermione , qui étaient maintenant à côté de lui , l'entendirent.

« Alors , qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé? » Demanda Hermione en essayant de lui prendre le livre des mains. Mais elle ne fut pas capable tellement le livre était gros.

« C'est écrit ici que quelques sorts existe pour mettre la chicane dans un groupe mais je l'ai lu et il n'y en as qu'un seul qui fait le même effet qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Ca s'appelle le Discordium , et c'est écrit que celui qui lance ce sortilège a quelqu'un verra la victime se disputer premièrement avec les personne directement en contact avec lui, deuxièmement avec ceux qu'il côtoie tout les jours et ensuite ce sera tout ces gens qui se disputeront entre eux. C'est écrit en bas que ce sortilèges peut , avec un autre sortilèges se limité a un groupe prédéterminé par celui qui jette le sort , et qu'il est parfait pour diviser un groupe sans que les autres ne voit quoi que se soit puisque ceux qui se dispute ne s'en rende pas conte. » Dis Ron en montrant ce qu'il disait dans le livre.

« Et c'est écris que le sort pour l'annuler ne doit être fait que par la baguette qui a jeter le sort initial , et qu'il est très dur a jeter. » Qui continuait a lire Hermione , plus rapidement que Ron.

« Et je me doute un peu de qui a pus lancer ce sort! » Dis Harry soudainement .

« Je gagerais tout mon attirail de Quidditch que c'est Diego Fleck qui jette se sort sur l'équipe qui perd pendant le match, pour avoir moins de participants pour son équipe , un choix moins difficile » Enchaîna-t-il avec un dédain soudain pour l'homme qui les avait tant complimenté.

Hermione continua à lire et résuma pour les garçons. « Le sort qu'a utiliser Diego est très puissant, il faut le pratiquer souvent avant de le réussir parce que sinon il peut se révéler dévastateur pour la personne a qui il la jeté en premier. »

« Nous devons allez voir Dumbledore, il doit savoir ce que nous avons découvert. » Dit Harry . « Mais il nous faut le mots de passe pour aller dans son bureau , on ne peut pas lui en parler au dîner , Diego est toujours assis a coté de lui. »

« On pourrait demander a McGonagall de nous le donner. » Répondit Ron.

« Elle ne voudra jamais nous le sans une bonne raison. » Reprit Hermione.

« Je sais , on n'a qu'a lui dire de venir avec nous, et si Dumbledore veux nous écoutez , elle le saura en même temps que lui. »Enchaîna Harry. « Oui c'est ca qu'on va faire… »

« Mais pas maintenant, on a cours de potions, je ne crois pas que vous voulez être en retard. » Dit Hermione.

Après le dernier cours de la journée , le trio se jetèrent sur McGonagall qui sortait de sa classe. Ils lui demandèrent si elle voulait les amener dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Après une longue hésitation silencieuse(qui paru un éternité) elle accepta mais qu'elle ne savait pas si lui voudrait leurs parler.

_Elle ne va pas faire ca! Oui, je vais le faire, je vous réserve la conversation avec Dumbledore pour le prochain chapitre. Et si vous voulez la suite plus rapidement , appuyer sur Reviews , ca ne prends que 30 secondes et j'accepte les mauvais et les bons commentaire. Et ne dites pas que je suis méchante , je ne fais que faire durer le suspense. : ) : ) ; ) : P _

_Bisoux_

_Karok_


	6. Dans le bureu

**Vous avez dit Quidditch ?**

**Chap 6 :Dans le bureau**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a l'excellente J.K.R. sauf Diego et les joueurs des autre équipes.

Je vous envoie le chap 6 avec un grand retard, et je ne vous donnerez pas toutes les raisons, parce que j'en aurais pour trois page mais soyez contents je vous le donne.(Voix d'annonceur : Mais avant , les réponses au reviews et une page de publicité (non ,je niaise ) lol)

**Harry Gryffondor :**Merci pour tes reviews, pour ta première question, bien je crois que tu es le premier à s'en rendre compte, je me suis trompé de chiffre en écrivant le pointage( il aurait du être écrit 170 a 90 pour les Serdaigles) et pour Cédric , Ron n'a pu entrer qu'après lui puisque Dubois était aussi en 7e année. Donc cela peut marcher pareil, mais je m'excuse pour la confusion. Mais tout est réglé maintenant.

**Tia Dragons Mistress :** Merci pour ta review, et j'ai super hâte de lire ton prochain chap. (et tous ceux qui vienne après)Et j'attends ton dessin impatiemment.

(Voix d'annonceur : Et sans plus attendre voici le chap 6)

**Dans le bureau**

Ils suivirent McGonagall jusqu'à la gargouille qui servait d'entré au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle murmura, pour que seul la gargouille l'entende, le mot de passe. Elle disparu pour laisser voir un escalier tournant. Mc Go monta sur quelques marches , Ron et Harry la suivirent et Hermione monta sur la première. L'escalier se mit a tourner pour les emmener en haut , sur le pas de la porte du directeur. Minerva frappa et entra au son de la voix du directeur quoi lui disait d'entrer.

« Monsieur le Directeur, ces jeunes gens veulent absolument vous parler , ils ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi mais m'ont tellement supplier de vous voir que je vous les apporte mais je reste pour savoir ce qu'il ont a vous dire .Et si ce n'est pas important, je les ramènent à la tour avec chacun une retenue. » Dit rapidement Minerva en regardant Dumbledore .

« Merci Minerva, je vais les écouter, et vous ferez ce que vous avez à faire ensuite mais laisser les finir ce qu'ils veulent me dire avant de réagir » Dit –il avec son regard paternel . »

Harry et Ron commencèrent à parler en même temps, a très grande vitesse. Dumbledore leurs fit signe de ralentir et désigna Ron pour parler.

« Monsieur le directeur, vous avez sûrement entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour après la partie de Quidditch , et bien nous croyons savoir pourquoi et par qui est causé toute cette pagaille Nous croyons que c'est…. »

Mais Ron fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement sur Diego, en furie et sentant a en faire fuir les porcs, la Bombabouse. Tous avancèrent leur main en avant de leur nez, et Dumbledore parla, en bouchant son nez.

« Monsieur Diego, que venez vous faire dans bon bureau, et pourquoi sentez aussi mauvais ? »

« Dumbledore, je viens pour vous avertir d'une attaque à la Bombabouse de la part des Serdaigles, ils se les envoyait entre eux dans la cour, et j'ai eu le malheur de passer par la en revenant de la foret. »

« Et que faisiez-vous dans la foret, à cette heure ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore.

« Ce que je fessait... je fessait … de la méditation M. le directeur. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas de compte a vous rendre, je ne suis pas un élève. »

Tous les autres le regardèrent ,lui et Dumbledore successivement, en ce demandant ce qu'allait répondre le directeur.

« Vous n'êtes peut-être pas un élève, mais vous devez respectez les règlement de l'école, comme n'importe quel personne qui y vient, que se soit pour n'importe quelles raisons, Et allez donc vous lavez, vous aller finir par empestez mon bureau ! »

Diego le regarda droit dans les yeux, et parti sans dire un mot.

Dumbledore se retourna vers les trois amis arrivé dans son bureau un peu plus tôt.

« Je crois savoir moi aussi qui est-ce, mais comment il a fait ce sera un peu plus compliqué. Si vous le savez, vous ne devez pas me le caché et me le dire, parce que essayez vous même de l'arrêter ne serait pas une bonne idée. »

_( Voix d'annonceur )Croyez-vous qu'il pense à la bonne personne? Et que fessait Diego dans la forêt interdite? Toute ces réponse dans le prochain épisode (chap)._

_Le chap 7 devrait arrivé dans moins de temps que le 6, je vous le promets._

_Et n'oubliez pas les reviews , mais je ne ferez pas de menace comme certaine personne (hein Tia ! lol) _

_Bisoux a tout le monde Karok_


	7. L'entrainement

**Vous avez dit Quidditch ?**

Voici le chapitre sept, pour vous, lecteurs fidèles, et je veux remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ( Harry Gryffondor alias Fly Away Phoenix et TiaDragonMistress, dont je vous recommande les fics).

_Donc voici , en grande primeur (pas le choix, c'est moi l'auteure! ) le chapitre sept ._

Chap 7 

Après ce qu'il venait de dire, il fit un geste de la main a McGonagall pour lui dire de ramener le trio dans leur salle commune. Ils voulurent répliquer, mais elle les en empêcha en leurs disant que Dumbledore n'avait plus le temps.

Harry, Ron et Hermione y allèrent en maugréant tout bas, pour ne pas se faire coller une retenue en plus de tout ce qui arrivait. Hermione essaya tant bien que malde leurs faire faire leurs devoirs, mais elle ne réussissait qu'à les faire discuter plus de leur plan.

« Il faudra se méfier avant, pendant et après le match de samedi » dit Harry à Ron, déjà méfiant.

« C'est sur, mais ca ne sera pas compliqué, quand il n'est pas sur les lieux, on est sauf, non ? »

« Non, Ron, non, il est sorcier, tu ne pense pas avec toute ta tête, n'importe quel sorcier peut jeté un sorsà travers d'un mur ou d'un obstacle, même si ce sors est difficileà jeté » Dit Hermione, exaspéré.

« Ouais, elle a raison , et tant que la sélection ne sera pas terminé, on ne sais pas se qu'il peut faire pour avoir qui il veut. »

Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas arriva, il vint voir l'entraînement du mercredi soir. Mais heureusement, Hermione le vit arrivé de l'autre coté du stade. Elle se précipita dans le vestiaire. Comme c'était Harry le capitaine, elle n'eut pas de difficultéà entrer. Elle dità Ron de venir les voir, et elle leur murmura la présence du visiteur inattendu. Harry était sur le point d'annuler l'entraînement lorsque qu'Hermione lui promit de ne pas le quitter des yeux, pour ne pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'ils savait depuis leur troisième année, où un professeur leur avait dit que pour lancer un sort compliqué, il ne fallait pas lâcher la cible des yeux. Les deux joueurs hochèrent la tête, mais ils se disait tout deux qu'ils garderait leurs baguettes dans leurs poche pour cet entraînement et pour le prochain match.

Hermione partit donc se cacher près du gradin où se situait Diego, elle pouvait le voir, mais pas lui. Et comme il était le seul spectateur, il s'assit complètement en avant.

L'entraînement se passa relativement bien, sauf peut-être Ron et Harry qui ne jouèrent pas avec toute leur concentration. Mais Diego ne jeta aucun sort, ou il ne réussi pas, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il levait sa baguette Hermione lui lançai un Wingardium Leviosa , qui faisait bouger son arme dans tout les sens . Il regardait autour de lui en se demandant d'où venait ce sort. En sortant, Hermione l'entendit murmurer des propos incompréhensibles sur la façon dont était fabriqué sa baguette magique.

Lorsqu'elle raconta tout cela auxgarçon après l'entrainement, ils en furent soulagé, mais Harry suggéra à Hermione de faire la même chose pendant le match, parce qu'il croyait qu'il jeterait le sort à la toute fin de la partie, pour vraiment ensorcelé l'équipe perdante.

----------------------------

_Je vous laisse la dessus, et je vous reviens bientôt avec la suite et sûrement le match._

_Bisoux Karok_


	8. Entre 7 et 8

**Vous avez dit Quidditch?**

Information 

Vous avez sûrement remarqué que cela fait très, très (très ……très) longtemps que je vous ai pas donné un nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai d'excellente nouvelle à vous donner, vous qui avez sûrement hâte de savoir la suite.

Premièrement : J'ai relu et recorrigé tous les chapitres précédents , en changeant la mise en page qui était nulle et les références qui n'était pas bonnes. Je les ai donc tous réédités.

Deuxièmement : je suis en train d'écrire la suite (pendant mes vacances) donc vous devriez avoir un prochain chapitre dans environ 2 semaines (dans la semaine du 8 août ) .

Et je vous jures de ne plus promettre de chapitres que je ne pourrais vous donnez dans les délais promis.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Bisoux

Karok


End file.
